Data and technology stored in computer systems and networks are vulnerable to increasing levels of cyberthreats. Common types of network attacks include Denial of Service (DOS) attacks, spoofing attacks, packet eavesdropping or interception, and the like. Because of the increasing sophistication of cyberthreats, administrators tasked to protect computer networks are increasingly burdened and ill-equipped to mitigate and resolve cyberthreats and network attacks efficiently and effectively. Currently, to respond to the cyberthreats, administrators must take part in a manual, labor-intensive process to configure policies or other protection systems in an attempt to block such threats.